Nyumi
Nyumi is a prominent ex-active user at the Pokémon Acanthite Forums. Acanthite History Having joined the old Acanthite forum shortly before his 13th birthday (as JoseReyes), Nyumi quickly racked up warnings and was banned in his first week, but soon shaped up. In 2009, Nyumi opened Acanthite's Anime-Style Battling league, but this was ill-fated as it only lasted open for three months before dying. He is known for his forthright, albeit blunt (EDIT: This Wiki Contributor says that this isn't necessarily a bad thing!), approach to forum issues, such as spammers, poor grammar, and (formerly) use of the reputation system, which has led to confrontation with many staff members throughout his time at Acanthite, most notably Inzanhi, Cipher, Fangking, and Kudamon (in the early days), even causing the rep system's removal in January 2010 and being publicly scorned by Cipher. However, this same approach has led to many admirers as well, which was evident when he mobilized many of Acanthite's key members in... He is currently a l(possible) lurker who occasionally posts in threads he sees fit. The Uprising Main article: The Uprising In December 2010, noticing the dire situation of the Acanthite community, Nyumi started a campaign to reform the forum from the inside. Other notable members who played major roles in this included Kudamon, Furry, crazE, and The Kakuzato. Part of the problem was the admins' unwillingness to respond to the forum-wide crisis, but soon, Kudamon was able to contact Fangking, who prior to that, had not logged in to Acanthite for two months. Kudamon was promoted to admin soon after, with Furry and The Kakuzato promoted to mods. For his efforts during the Uprising, Nyumi was awarded the inaugural Member of the Month title. However, a few months later, things had gradually reverted to the way they were before, and Nyumi grew disillusioned. In light of this, he became a member who rarely logged in to Acanthite anymore, preferring the established community at Cult of Ustream. TAOKAN Of course, the most important achievement in Nyumi's life was not starting the Uprising, but being the costar of the groundbreaking webcomic "The Adventurds Off Kam Adn Nyumi". Defense of Homosexuality Nyumi's greatest moment occurred in issue 6 of TAOKAN, where, after having to deal with Kam's homophonic remarks, he hijacked the comic to alert to reader as to the necessity of gay rights. The comic faced universal applause from the rest of the forum, and is widely considered to be the highlight of his then three-year tenure at Acanthite. Coincidentally, outside the comic, he is also probably Acanthite's staunchest supporter of gay rights, alongside Lorem Ipsum. Other stuff *Nyumi is vehemently opposed to the concept of the Social Club. *Nyumi is Acanthite's second-best Guitar Hero player, behind Hak. *Nyumi founded the Acanthite Yearbook. *The evolution of Nyumi's username is as follows: JoseReyes < SneaselPrince < JoseReyes < nyumimiraa < Nyumi < Jose Antonio Nyumi < Nyumi-chan Links #Signers of the Save Acanthite from Itself petition, created during the Uprising